Food storage is a necessity in today's society. In order to keep food fresh in the house, in the refrigerator or the freezer, and to be able to take food on the go, the food must be properly stored. Proper storage of the food, usually in plastic containers or bags that can be sealed, help to keep food fresh for a longer period of time and provide for safe transportation without spillage. When placed in a refrigerator, storage containers and bags help keep the contents inside the storage bag or container separated from other items in the refrigerator. Storage bags and containers also help with transportation of food such as when taking food out of the kitchen or the house. A sealable container or bag helps avoid unwanted spilling of the food (including fluids) during transportation.
When transporting food to work or school, many people use disposable plastic bags, sometimes referred to as baggies. The storage bags are typically sealed/closed with a pressable or slidable zipper seal. Some bags do not seal instead having a tab that folds over the rest of the bag as seen in some sandwich bags.
Storage bags allow for storage of the food separate from other food items and can be discarded after the food has been consumed. Food storage bags are available in a variety of sizes that can store many types and sizes of food from small snacks up to large vegetables, such as a head of lettuce or an eggplant.
Conventional plastic food storage bags, especially the smaller sized bags, are usually made from a thin layer of polyethylene plastic. This plastic is easily pierced by a sharp object that is may be placed inside the bag or that comes into contact with the outside of the bag, such as, for example, a fork or knife. Puncture holes can expose the food to the atmosphere/air and spoil the food and/or cause spillage of the bag contents.
There exist durable plastic food containers, such as Tupperware® containers, that can be washed by hand or in the dishwasher after use and can be reused. These containers are available in a variety of shapes and sizes and can often be used in the refrigerator and microwave. However, these containers tend to be bulky and often do not correlate with the size of the food or snack to be stored. A sandwich may fit into a reusable plastic container, but that container may not fit into a lunch box or backpack. A whole fruit, such as an apple or orange, often will only fit into a large container that will take up substantial space if placed in a backpack or bag. While these containers are made for cleaning in a dish washing machine and can withstand the hot temperatures in a dish washing machine, they are not flexible or conformable like the storage bags.
Disposable plastic food storage bags are also not dishwasher safe or machine washable. Plastic bags are not made to withstand the high temperatures in a dish washing machine and thus, exiting storage bags are intended for single use. If the bags are not properly hand cleaned or sterilized after each use, or if there are particles of food left behind, and depending on the food put in the bag, a growth of bacteria in the bag could contaminate other food placed in the bag upon reuse. Even still, because of their materials and manner of construction, e.g., thin plastic sheets, existing plastic storage bags can only be washed and reused a few times before they break and need to be discarded.
When the plastic bag is discarded a multitude of problems and hazards occur. For instance, most plastic food storage bags are not biodegradable so they continue to collect in landfills or sometimes in places where their presence can cause harm to animals. Marine animals often mistake plastic garbage as food and once the plastic is ingested it can cause an airway blockage or an intestinal blockage, eventually leading to death.
Food storage bags made out of a reusable material have recently been developed. Typically made of a material such as a solid or patterned fabric, these bags can be safely washed after they have been used to store food. Often, these bags include a seal in the form of a hook and loop fastener such as Velcro®. A small square of the hook and loop faster is usually a placed underneath a fold-over flap. Because the fastener is smaller than the flap of the bag, food or other items can spill out of the openings on either side of the fastened portion of the bag. Additionally, food particles may stick to the Velcro® which may be difficult to properly sanitize, resulting in a food safety issue.
There is a need for a durable, reusable, food storage bag that is compact and flexible, machine washable and/or dishwasher safe, has a transparent window so the contents of the bag may be seen, and includes a zipper seal. There is a need for a breathable bag that can be easily stored and transported. There is a need for a reusable bag made of a food safe/compatible material that can be washed and sanitized that helps cut down on the amount of waste for the benefit of the environment. There is a need for a versatile and eco-friendly reusable food storage bag that can be closed securely with a zipper allowing for storage of food next to other foods and protecting the contents from coming in contact with other food.